When a virtual private LAN service (VPLS) is established, provider edge (PE) routers participating in the service are connected to each other in a full mesh of pseudowires. A mesh may include one or more networks, where connections may be established using pseudowires. A pseudowire may be a virtual circuit that simulates a circuit or wire connecting two nodes. In a typical LAN, packets are sent to a particular PE that is known to have a MAC address associated with it. Thus, when a packet is received on a pseudowire of the mesh (e.g., VPLS), the packet is not forwarded back onto the mesh to another PE, as the MAC address is typically associated with the receiving PE. The packets are forwarded to their intended destinations over spoke connections to customer and/or provider equipment connected to the mesh. However, when a break or loss of connectivity occurs between a PE and the mesh, re-establishing connectivity may be difficult. Connectivity may be lost when, for example, a label switched path (LSP) of the mesh is broken or lost due to a connectivity failure or provisioning change. There may be substantial inefficiencies, time delays, and undesired complexity when attempting to correct the loss. Inefficiencies and problems may occur in management, signaling, and operation over a VPLS when attempting to resolve a loss of connectivity.
In order to establish/re-establish connectivity to replace damaged or lost connections, signaling pathways (e.g., Layer 2 tunnels) are used. However, where a connection is completely lost, there is no mechanism to signal an alternate path. Further, in multi-nodal meshes or VPLS configurations, there may be significant difficulty in establishing and signaling an alternate path to the affected router. Duplicate packets, increased latency, and reduced network efficiency may result when attempting to restore connectivity to a full mesh of connections. The loss of a pseudowire on the mesh also creates problems when attempting to restore connectivity to the mesh.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for restoring connectivity to a mesh of nodes where a connection is fully or partially lost to one or more nodes. Further, there is a need for a solution where alternate connections may be established in an efficient configuration.